Life Happens
by Kels3
Summary: Lucy and Kevin make a mistake that no one is happy about. Just when they think everything is going to turn out fine, (like it usually does, in this kindof story) another mistake is made, one that will have devistating consequences.
1. Default Chapter

Before you read this story, I want you to know that it's not going to be one of those, sappy everything ends happy, no problem stories (which I like to write sometimes ... lol) Everything is not going to work out perfectly – but maybe that'll be okay in the end ... you'll just have to wait and see ... Background Info... Lucy and Kevin have been dating for 9 months now. It's the summer of 2002 – they're not married or engaged yet. Ruthie is at summer camp, Mary's a single flight attendant – but Carlos may show up later in the story, and Simon is Junior in high-school, (the accident never happened)... And Lucy's 21. (I know that the dates and ages don't really match up but they work better for the story.)

Chapter 1 

"Kevin, stop!" Lucy whined, half laughing

Kevin continued to kiss her neck as he unbuttoned her blouse. Lucy laughed harder as she tried to push him off. Kevin smiled at her then continued to kiss her, Lucy smiled and began to kiss him back.

Lucy awoke with a start. Yawning, she sat up and looked around, _why am I in Kevin's apartment?_ Suddenly the memories of the night before came rushing back to her.

Lucy quickly shook Kevin awake, "What's wrong?" he murmured sleepily. Lucy smiled, _God he's cute,_ she thought to herself before returning to her original train of thought.

"What's wrong?" Kevin asked again – wondering what she was doing there.

"Lucy turned to look at the door, "My parents are going to kill me."

Kevin sat up, "Crap, did we...?"

"You don't remember?"

Kevin smiled and closed his eyes, "Oh, yeah, I remember"

He smiled slyly at her – "But you could give me a little reminder."

"KEVIN!! What are we going to tell my parents?"

Kevin laughed nervously, "Oh that, we'll just tell them that you came up here after we got back from dinner and we fell asleep."

"Like they'll buy that."

"They might."

Lucy sighed nervously, then leaned over the edge of the bed and picked up her clothes.

Kevin laughed, "I think I like you better without those."

Lucy laughed slightly, "would you please just get dressed."

Nervously, Lucy and Kevin walked into the backdoor of the Camden house.

"Lucy?" Annie asked, surprised to see her daughter come in with Kevin.

"Kevin and I went up to his apartment after dinner, and we were talking, and then I guess we fell asleep."

Kevin nodded in agreement.

Annie looked at her daughter suspiciously, "Oh, okay."

A moment later, Eric came running down the stairs, "Lucy's missing," he cried loudly.

"Dad, I'm right here." Lucy replied.

"Where were you all night?" Eric asked, eying Kevin suspiciously.

"Kevin and I went up to his apartment after dinner, and we were talking, and then we fell asleep on the couch."

"Oh." Eric replied, "well don't do that again."

Lucy nodded, "we won't."

Kevin nodded in agreement.

Lucy glanced up at the clock, "I have a class at 10 so I'm going to go get ready." With that she squeezed Kevin's hand and quickly walked up the stairs.

"I better go get ready for work." Kevin said hurriedly after Lucy left

Eric and Annie eyed him suspiciously.

"I'm sorry about last night. Lucy and I were both tired after dinner, and I guess time just kind of got away from us. I'll make sure it doesn't happen again."

"You better." Eric replied.

Kevin nodded then quickly left the house.

"What was that about?" Annie asked regarding Eric's tone.

"Do you actually believe them?"

"I'm not sure they were just talking, but I don't think they did anything more than make-out."

"Yeah, I guess you're probably right."

"Probably?"

"Well I don't know, you and I both know things happen."

"Matt?" Annie whispered, smiling.

Eric nodded then pulled his wife into his arms and began to kiss her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

After Lucy's classes were over, she went to the library to do some research for her psychology midterm. By the time she got home it was almost six. Lucy parked her car in the driveway and quickly ran up the stairs to Kevin's apartment.

Kevin smiled when he saw Lucy come up the steps, "Back so soon?" he asked with a smile.

"Kevin!"

"What?" Kevin asked laughing, "your parents bought our story, we're good to go."

"Yeah, but what if I'm you know..."

Kevin turned to stare at his girlfriend, "no, you can't be."

"Why not? We didn't use any protection." Lucy let a tear fall from her eye.

Kevin stood up and walked over to her, pulling her into a gentle embrace, "Let's just wait and see what happens, okay?"

Lucy nodded and tried to wipe away her tears.

A week later, Lucy woke up alone in her room, feeling sick. Quickly she ran to the bathroom she and Ruthie shared and began to throw up.

"Ruthie!" she called, wanting a towel. After waiting a minute, she remembered that Ruthie had left for summer camp the day before. Sighing she pulled herself up off the floor and found a wash cloth. Silently she wiped her pale face and sighed. _Now is not the right time to have the flu. I have mid terms next week_. She thought, trying to convince herself that it was the flu, not..._no, don't think about it Lucy._

Lucy took a deep breath then walked into the kitchen. "Are you okay?" Annie asked.

Lucy shook her head 'no.' "I think I have the flu."

Annie put her hand across her daughter's forehead, "you do feel kind of hot, why don't you go lay down and I'll bring you some soup."

"Okay, but I need to study for midterms."

"That's probably why you're sick."

"Midterms?"

"Stress." Annie replied, remembering her college days.

Lucy nodded, then walked back up the stairs.

A few minutes later Kevin entered the kitchen, "where's Lucy?" he asked.

"She's not feeling well," Annie replied, "here do you want to take this up to her?" she asked handing him a bowl of chicken soup.

Kevin nodded then walked up the stairs.

Lucy smiled slightly when Kevin entered the room.

Kevin set the soup on Lucy's bedside table then sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her into an embrace, "what's wrong sweetie?" he asked.

Lucy sighed, "I think I've got the flu, if I were you, I wouldn't get too close." She answered, not wanting to worry him.

Kevin laughed, "too late." He replied, kissing her cheek.

After Kevin fed Lucy her soup, he left for work, and Lucy felt better so she went to the library to study.

The next morning, Lucy woke up early and ran to the bathroom, where she threw up again. After throwing up several times, she felt tired but fine. So she got dressed and went to her classes, then to the library.

The next day the same thing happened. Once Lucy stood up from the toilet she knew it wasn't the flu. She remembered Annie throwing up every morning when she was pregnant with the twins, and Ruthie, and Simon. _Could I be...? _Lucy didn't even want to think about that. Quickly she picked up the phone.

"Hi this is Mary, I'm in the air, but leave me a message and I'll call you back"

Lucy sighed deeply, "Mary, I really ... really need to talk to you. Call me back."


End file.
